barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Everyone Is Special
"Everyone is Special" is the 60th and final episode from the first season of Barney & Friends. Plot Min pretends to be a grown-up to be someone special. She appears to be so convincing, Mr. Delivery Man actually mistook her for an adult and gives her a special package for Barney. Barney mentions it's a surprise for later and he reminds Min that she's special just the way she is. Throughout the day, Barney and the kids do fun activities that others like to do. They even pretend to be robots to show being the same is boring. When Kathy, Shawn, Luci, and Derek show up, Barney's ready to reveal his big surprise that'll show a special person. It turns out to be a mirror. Barney wasn't lying when he said it would show someone special. Educational Theme: The Ways that Make People Unique Stories: None Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Michael *Tina *Min *Tosha *Luci *Derek *Kathy *Shawn Barney's Guest *Mr. Deliveryman (Mark S. Bernthal) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Growing #Everyone is Special #I'm a Little Robot #Mister Sun #The Clapping Song #The Sister Song #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt #Everyone is Special (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *This is the first and only episode that all eight original cast members appear together. *This is the last episode to use the 1991 arrangement of Everyone Is Special. *This is the third time Barney is seen transforming back into a doll. The first time was in The Backyard Show, and the second time was in A Day at the Beach. *This is the last episode to use the full 1992 arrangement of I Love You. A shortened arrangement will be used later in "The Golden Hammer". *Before the second / last verse of Everyone is Special, the kids mention ways the others are unique. *This is the first time no one says goodbye to Barney before turning back into a toy dinosaur. *This is the last time Luci appears with Kathy and Shawn. *This episode marks the final regular appearance of Luci. Luci would later make a guest appearance in the Season 2 episode Makes The Team!, & The Exercise Circus!. *Michael wears the same clothes from We've Got Shoes. And a short hair. *Tina wears the same hair-style from The Queen of Make-Believe and same outfit. And a pony tail. *Min wears the same clothes from When I Grow Up... and Try and Try Again. And a half pony tail. *Tosha wears the same clothes from Puttin' On A Show. And a bun. *Luci wears the same shirt from A Camping We Will Go (episode) and Puttin' On A Show. And the same shorts from Mac and Cheese. And a half pony tail. *Derek wears the same clothes from Try and Try Again. And a short hair. *Kathy wears the same clothes from It's Easy When We Do Our Work?. And a long hair. *Shawn wears the same shirt from Hi, Neighbor! and The Frog On The Log. And the same clothes from It's Easy When We Do Our Work? and Puttin' On A Show. And a short hair. *Not all eight of the Season 1 cast members appear throughout this episode together, but, Min, Tina, Michael, and Tosha appear at the beginning of the episode, Luci appears in the middle of the episode, and Derek, Kathy, and Shawn appear at the end of the episode. *Luci recites a poem again in this episode. She recited "If Everyone's Name were exactly the same." Clip from Everyone Is Special! (episode) # Audio from Everyone Is Special! (episode) # Category:Barney & Friends First Generation